phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Falz
This page is about the antagonist in the Phantasy Star franchise. For the episode from the Phantasy Star Online 2 The Animation series, see The Dark Falz (The Animation). Dark Falz , also known as Dark Force'Spelling used in ''Phantasy Star II, III and IV and '''Dark Phallus,Romanization used in certain Japanese manuals and guides. is a main antagonist in the ''Phantasy Star'' series. It is the personification of evil itself. Its origin in the original series' canon was not revealed until Phantasy Star IV, when it was explained that he was a agent formed from the spirit of the Profound Darkness for the purpose of destroying the Algo System. 'Biography' 'Phantasy Star' : See also: Story of Phantasy Star Sometime around space century 284, Dark Falz possessed King Lassic, turning the once benevolent ruler of Algo into a twisted tyrant. This ushered in a reign of terror, with Lassic using his soldiers to keep the citizens in check. When her brother was killed by his soldiers, Alis Landale started a quest to avenge his death. While staying at the Governor of Motavia's mansion, she had a dream of a Saccubus, which was in fact really Dark Falz's head, attacking her and her friends. Despite their best efforts, the creature defeated them easily. After Lassic was killed by Alis, Myau, Odin, and Lutz, Dark Falz escaped to Motavia. It attempted to possess the Governor of Motavia, but when Alis and her friends arrived, it attacked them instead. It shoots powerful electric bolts from its mouth, which do critical damage to anyone hit. After a long battle, it was destroyed, thus ending its vile plot. 'Phantasy Star II' : See also: Story of Phantasy Star II Dark Force stayed dormant for the next thousand years, during which Algo fell under the control of Mother Brain. Rolf, the descendant of Alis, had been having dreams of Dark Force and his ancestor fighting for some time prior to the beginning of the game. He did not understand the significance of the dream. Somehow it ended up in a box on the spaceship Noah. It is safe to assume that it was behind the humans' plan to destroy Algo. It realized part of this plan with the destruction of Palm. When Rolf and his group reached the innermost section of Noah, they found "Pandora's Box" blocking the way to Mother Brain. When opened, Dark Force jumped out and attacked. This time, it's electric bolt attack damages all players at once instead of one at a time. It also can turn the party members evil, the effects of which hinder their ability to fight or even do damage. The Neisword is the only item that can negate the evil status, but it will only do this periodically. It is for these reasons that Dark Force is considered to be the hardest boss of Phantasy Star II. 'Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom' : See also: Story of Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom As the remnants of Palm's citizens fled the planet, Dark Force jumped from ship to ship, wiping out all but two of them. It made a blunder however, when it attacked the Alisa III. It engineered a civil war between the population, hoping to gain power from their anger. However, the leaders of the two factions, Orakio and Laya, eventually realized they were being used and joined forces in secret in order to stop Dark Force's scheme. Together, the two sealed Dark Force in an underwater palace with Orakio's Sword, though both warriors perished in order to do so. The fighting officially stopped after this, though bad blood continued between the two factions as no one knew the real reason behind the war. In time, the defeat of Dark Force became a legend. It lay dormant for over a thousand years. Then, when the hero of the third generation pulls the sword from its pedestal, the seal keeping Dark Force in place was removed. Free at last, it escaped to the floating city of Lashute, where it corrupted the populace and took over the soul of the city's ruler, Rulakir, twin brother of Orakio whose hatred for Laya had kept him alive for 1000 years. After navigating the evil city, fighting off the evil forces protecting it and killing Rulakir, the hero enters Lashute's Dungeon. At the far right they find a single chest, which Dark Force was residing in. Unlike previous battles, Dark Force uses his body strength to attack as well as techniques such as Tsu. He can also heal damage using his right hand. After being defeated, Dark Force vows to return in a thousand years and disappears. The player then uses Megido to destroy Lashute. 'Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium' : See also: Story of Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium The origin of Dark Force is revealed. A very long time ago, there was a fight between two powerful entities. After a long time one finally defeated the other, sealing the defeated presence into another dimension. The victorious one was known as the Great Light and the defeated one was the Profound Darkness. In order to ensure it would never return, the Great Light created the Algo system as a seal of its interdimensional prison. However, the seal would briefly weaken every thousand years. When that happens, the most intense part of the Profound Darkness's spirit would break into Algo in a corporeal form known as Dark Force. Thanks to the destruction of Parma, the seal had weaken drastically, allowing several forms of Dark Force to enter into Algo. The first one possessed the fake magician Zio and gave him great power, who in return revered it as a god and established a religion around it. Zio used his powers to bring havoc to Motavia, but he was eventually destroyed by Chaz, Rika, Rune, Gryz, and Demi. It then entered into the Satellite known as Kuran, causing the systems across Motavia to malfunction. When Wren, along with Chaz, Rika, Rune, and Raja came to fix the problem, they found it attached to the control console. It attacks with Flare Shots, Burst Rockets and a Phonomezer. After its defeat, Wren fixed the system and they head to Zelan. A second form shows up in Garuberk Tower. It slightly resembles a scorpion. It had engineered a terrible storm as well as a deadly plague, which had struck the citizens of Meese and Reshel, turning the latter into a village of zombies. It attacks with Shadowbreath and Lightning Shower. A third and final form is fought at the Soldiers Temple after the Aero-Prism is found. It had taken the false identity of Seth, an archaeologist who was searching for treasure. Although this one is more humanoid than the other forms, it has a huge blade in lieu of a left hand. It attacks with Shadow Bind, Corrosion, Mind Blast, and with its bladed hand. In The Edge, the Prophallus, a creature identical to Dark Falz's form in the first Phantasy Star, may be encountered. It was finally defeated for good when Chaz destroyed its core form, the Profound Darkness. 'Phantasy Star Online' A being similar to Dark Falz appears as the final boss in the first episode of Phantasy Star Online. It is a demon that awakes every thousand years in order to cause chaos and destruction. However, it is not connected in any way to the Dark Falz of the original games. 'Phantasy Star Universe' The dark god contained within a mysterious battle simulation program on the planet Rykros. Although Dark Falz is not a major antagonist in the story of Phantasy Star Universe or Ambition of the Illuminus, he does make several appearances in special events such as Maximum Attack. His missions eventually became accessible outside of events in the Guardians Colony lobby. He is also the final boss of Episode 3 and a main boss in Phantasy Star Portable 2(see below). This Dark Falz is unique from the others as it is merely an advanced seedform and not an immortal dark deity. Phantasy Star Zero Dark Falz is the final boss in Phantasy Star Zero. Although it does not appear in the history until the very end, he is responsible for the rebellion of Mother Trinity, corrupting her mind and taking possession of her body. He claimed to have taken the "perfect vessel." Phantasy Star Portable 2 Dark Falz appears in Phantasy Star Portable 2, as well as the whole series. In this game, it had two forms, the normal one wherein you will control the boat in order to approach him, and the final form wherein you will fight him in a circular area. Though it is not the main antagonist or a part of the story, in Phantasy Star Portable 2, it was only summoned by Kumhan through sub-space to perish Emilia, Yut, Kraz, and the Player. Phantasy Star Online 2 The Dark Falz is a primary antagonist in Phantasy Star Online 2, especially in the first three episodes. While they retain most of the traits present in their other incarnations (such as being the agent of the Profound Darkness), PSO2's version of Dark Falz is unique in that instead of referring to a singular entity, Dark Falz refers to multiple beings borne from Profound Darkness, each commanding their own army of Darkers, as well as having their own personalities. Gallery : The Phantasy Star wiki has an extensive image gallery for this character. Videos Phantasy Star (Master System) - Dark Falz + Ending|Phantasy Star Phantasy Star Generation 1 Final Boss|Phantasy Star Generation 1 (unofficial English patch) Phantasy Star II Dark Force without Megid|Phantasy Star II Sega Ages Phantasy Star Generation 2 - Dark Force (with Nei)|Phantasy Star Generation 2 Phantasy Star 3 fight with Dark Force|Phantasy Star III Phantasy Star IV - Boss 10 Dark Force, first encounter|Phantasy Star IV 1st form Phantasy Star IV - Boss 14 Dark Force, second encounter|Phantasy Star IV 2nd form Phantasy Star IV - Boss 17 Dark Force, final encounter|Phantasy Star IV 3rd & final form PSO Ver.2 dark falz ultimate|Phantasy Star Online Version 2 (ultimate) Phantasy Star Online Episode I&II - Dark Falz Battle|Phantasy Star Online Episode I & II (normal, local multiplayer) Phantasy Star Online Ep I Dark Falz Final Boss Fight|Phantasy Star Online (ultimate) Phantasy Star Universe Dark Falz (Part 1)|Phantasy Star Universe 1st form (part 1) Phantasy Star Universe Dark Falz (Part 2)|Phantasy Star Universe 1st form (part 2) Phantasy Star Universe Dark Falz Final Form|Phantasy Star Universe 2nd & final form Let's Play Phantasy Star Zero - Episode 25 Final|Phantasy Star Zero Phantasy Star Portable 2 - Defeat Dark Falz|Phantasy Star Portable 2 References Category:Phantasy Star Characters Category:Phantasy Star II Characters Category:Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom Characters Category:Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium Characters Category:Antagonists